Soul
Soul, also known as Beast, (ソウル, オーラ能動 (in-game), lit. Aura Activate) is a new ability, that makes the user turn into a specific animal or 'Beast' for a short temporary amount of time, and using Shoot, Dribble, Block and Catch special moves which are known as Soul Strike (ソウルストライク) with them as well. Info It's known that Souls first appeared in the Grand Celesta Galaxy arc of the series. Once using a Soul, the user itself turns into the beast. In episode 17, Morimura Konoha showed some aura of her Soul and tackled a player by using it. She and everyone else however didn't know what happened and looked confused; in which Kuroiwa Ryuusei stated that "it has started". Kuroiwa explained about Soul in episode 18. He stated that Beast Power is an ability "sleeping" inside humans, and it is a unique ability, as not many people possess it. When Tenma thought back and realized what happened with Konoha previously during the Storm Wolf match, Kuroiwa stated that the power sleeping inside Konoha's DNA was awakened at that point. He also explained that by coming in to contact with other people possessing the same genes, the self-protection awareness will begin to wake up this power, which shocked the players greatly, especially when Kuroiwa also stated that all eleven players present have the same power. In episode 23, Ichikawa, Konoha and Kazerma Woorg used their Souls for the first time during the match between Sandorius Eleven and Earth Eleven . Konoha used Fox twice and successfully stole the ball from Barga Zachs and Kazerma using it. Zanakurou used Lion and scored a goal. Kazerma used Dohma twice and passed Tenma and Minaho. In episode 26, after his Dark Side was activated, Matatagi used his Soul, Hayabusa and scored two goals during the match with Sazanaara Eleven. Minaho also used his Soul, Fukurou and successfully stole the ball from Hilary Flail by using it. In episode 28, during the mini-match, Rodan Gasgus used his Soul, Doruuga and scored a goal on Arbega Gordon using it. In episode 29, while Shindou Takuto and Ibuki Munemasa plummeted towards the volcano, they accidentally activated their Souls, but only the aura was seen. In episode 31, Shindou, Ibuki, Tetsukado used their Souls for the first time (Kujaku, Mammoth and Buffalo respectively). Tetsukado used it to steal the ball from Rodan Gasgus, Ibuki used it to stop Kazangan and Shindou used it to blind Arbega Gordon while shooting, scoring the winning goal of Earth Eleven. In addition, Arbega Gordon, the captain of Gurdon Eleven, also used his Soul Gouryuu for the first time when a magma rock ball flew into the stadium, blocking it before it destroys the field. He also used it to block Shindou in his Soul form and had a clash with it, in which Kujaku won. In episode 32, Manabe and Sakura both activated their souls. In episode 34, Kusaka and Stag activated their souls during the second half of the game respectively. In episode 37, both Barga and Hilary have activated their souls for the first time during first half between Earth Eleven and Faram Dite. In episode 39, Gandales and Ryugel have activated their souls during the second half, and in the climax of the match between Earth Eleven and Faram Dite, Tenma and Tsurugi have activated their souls for the first time. In episode 40, Ozrock use his soul at the end of the episode. In episode 41, the souls, Redio and Gigiras are activated. In episode 42, Tenma evolved his soul from Horse to Pegasus during the match between Earth Eleven and Ixal Fleet during the second half of the game. Skill Roulette In the game, just before you use your Souls hissatsu, you can get a skill by tapping the screen, selecting a random skill from roulette. You can also level up Soul's in the game. For every "Soul Level" there are different skills available. List of Souls For a full list of Souls please see: Category:Soul By Type: *For Shoot Souls: Category:Shoot Soul *For Dribble Souls: Category:Dribble Soul *For Block Souls: Category:Block Soul *For Catch Souls: Category:Catch Soul By Element: *For Wind Souls: Category:Wind Soul *For Fire Souls: Category:Fire Soul *For Earth Souls: Category:Earth Soul *For Wood Souls: Category:Wood Soul Users Anime *'Ibuki Munemasa' (Mammoth) *'Morimura Konoha' (Fox) *'Minaho Kazuto' (Fukurou) *'Manabe Jinichirou' (Ratel) *'Tetsukado Shin' (Buffalo) *'Kusaka Ryuuji '(Grizzly) *'Nozaki Sakura '(Kamoshika) *'Matsukaze Tenma '(Horse, Pegasus) *'Shindou Takuto' (Kujaku) *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' (Ookami) *'Matatagi Hayato' (Hayabusa) *'Ichikawa Zanakurou' (Lion) *'Kazerma Woorg' (Dohma) *'Rodan Gasgus '(Doruuga) *'Hilary Flail' (Phoenikias) *'Barga Zachs' (Gandoran) *'Arbega Gordon' (Gouryuu) *'Stag Kwatta' (Gusfii) *'Banda Koloogyu Jr' (Gusfii) *'Ryugel Baran' (Pelion) *'Gandales Baran' (Belion) *'Bitway Ozrock' (Ixaal) *'Ishigashi Gorham' (Redio) *'Phobos Quasar' (Gigiras) Game *'Sarjes Rugu' (Gryphbang) *'Acrous Obies' (Dragnova) *'Powai Pichori' (Dolphanus) Trivia *Kuroiwa Ryuusei and Roglos Gordon has the ability to see the people that possess the DNA of Soul. *In ancient times, it was called a "spiritual essence". *In the game, you can only use three Souls at a time. **It is also known that you are not able to use Soul and Keshin/Keshin Armed at the same time. However, when you are using Keshin Armed while an event of bringing out the user's, it might happen that only at that time, the player is able to use Keshin Armed and Soul at the same time. *The concept of Soul may be based on Therianthropy. *Tenma is the first and only member of Earth Eleven to evolve his soul. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Soul